Software applications executing on a computer system may fail for a wide variety of reasons, such as code bugs, user errors, bad input data, unavailable resources, or the like. Such application failures may result in loss of data and application downtime, and may incur costs and time related to recovery of the application and data. Applications running in a common environment or from a common installation may be expected to encounter the same failures given the same inputs, conditions, and/or circumstances. Such may be the case with applications running in a virtualized application environment.
Application virtualization allows software applications executed by a computer to be decoupled from the hardware, operating system (“OS”), and local configuration of the computer. Application virtualization may remove the requirement for an application to be installed, configured, and maintained locally on the computer. Instead, a virtual application environment may execute on the computer and stream the application components across a network from a virtualized application package maintained centrally on a virtual application server.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.